Computers and mobile devices have become an integral part of our daily lives. Email, instant messaging, social media, and cellular phones are used for a wide variety of business and personal communications. As a result, the computers and mobile devices that we use retain large amounts of personal information, business information, and confidential communications. Maintaining control over the distribution and use of this information is important to many users. Many users extend the functionality of their computers and mobile devices by downloading applications from the Internet, an app store, or other marketplace. Many of these applications request access to the information stored on the device as part of providing the desired functionality. For example, certain applications request access to contact data, text message data, instant messaging data, email messages, photos, or GPS location data. In some situations, when the user denies access to the requested data, the application shuts down or operates with reduced functionality.